w100fandomcom-20200213-history
Clarke/Quotes/Season 1
: Clarke Griffin: "I feel the sun on my face. I see trees all around me, the scent of wildflowers on a breeze. It's so beautiful. In this moment, I'm not stranded in space. It's been 97 years since a nuclear apocalypse killed everyone on Earth, leaving the planet simmering in radiation. Fortunately, there were survivors. 12 nations had operational space stations at the time of the bombs. There is now only the Ark, one station forged from the many. We're told the Earth needs another 100 years to become survivable again. Four more space-locked generations and man can go home, back to the ground. The ground, that's the dream. This is reality." : Clarke Griffin (to Finn Collins): "You're the idiot who wasted a month of oxygen on an illegal spacewalk." : Clarke Griffin (to Wells): "They didn't arrest my father, Wells. They executed him. I do hate you." : Clarke Griffin (to the 100): "Do you think we care who's in charge? We need to get to Mount Weather. not because the Chancellor said so, but because the longer we wait, the hungrier we'll get and the harder this'll be. How long do you think we'll last without those supplies? We're looking at a 20-mile trek, okay? So if we want to get there before dark, we need to leave now." : Clarke Griffin (to Finn Collins): "Well, I don't know. Do you want the people you love to think you're dead? Do you want them to follow you down here in two months? Because they won't if they think we're dying." : Clarke Griffin: "The Ark is dying. At the current population level, there's roughly 3 months left of life support, maybe." : Clarke Griffin: "We're not alone." : -- Pilot ---- : Clarke Griffin: "Everything we thought we knew about the ground is wrong." :Clarke Griffin: "Spacewalker? What a joke. You think you're such an adventurer, you're really just a coward." : Clarke Griffin: "You idiots. Life support on the Ark is failing. That's why they brought us down here. They need to know the ground is survivable again, and we need their help against whoever is out there. If you take off your wristbands, you're not just killing them. You're killing us!" : Clarke Griffin (to Bellamy Blake): "Because you want them to follow you, and right now, they're thinking only one of us is scared." : Clarke Griffin (to Bellamy Blake]): "The only way the Ark is gonna think I'm dead is if I'm dead. Got it?" : Clarke Griffin (to Finn Collins): "They're taking off their wristbands for food? No way. I-I won't do it." : -- Earth Skills ---- : Clarke Griffin (to Charlotte): "See that bright star up there? That's the Ark orbiting above us. I think whatever happened up there, you know, the pain maybe we can move past that now. Maybe being on the ground is our second chance." : Clarke Griffin (to Bellamy Blake): "Sorry if Jasper's an inconvenience to you, but this isn't the Ark. Down here, every life matters." : Clarke Griffin (to Octavia Blake): "Octavia, I've spent my whole life watching my mother heal people. If I say there's hope, there's hope." : Clarke Griffin (to Finn Collins and Wells): "While we're on the subject, why is it that everyone thinks me wanting Jasper to not die is a bad thing? Like I'm such a downer. I can be fun." : Clarke Griffin (to Wells): ""I made a mistake, Clarke." Not good enough. You know, I bet you couldn't wait to run to daddy. Tell him everything so that he'd finally believe you were the perfect son he always wanted." : Clarke Griffin (to Jake in a flashback): "You're making a video, so, what? You're gonna break into the communications mainframe? Making you either suicidal or incredibly dumb." : Clarke Griffin (to Wells): "Wells? I know I probably don't deserve it, but I need to know the truth. It was my mom. Wasn't it? She's the one who told your dad. I didn't want to believe it. I-I couldn't. I blamed you because my father's dead and it's my mother's fault. Isn't it? Wells Please." : Clarke Griffin (to Jasper Jordan): "Thank you for not dying. I don't think I could've taken that today." : -- Earth Kills ---- : Clarke Griffin (to Finn Collins): "My mother killed my father." : Clarke Griffin (to John Murphy): "You son of a bitch!" : Clarke Griffin (to the 100): "Is this the kind of society that we want? You say there should be no rules. Does that mean that we can kill each other without punishment?" : Clarke Griffin (to Bellamy Blake):"No! No! You can stop this! They'll listen to you!" : Clarke Griffin (to Charlotte): "You killed someone, Charlotte. Ended his life. Did you stop to think about that for even one second? Look at me! You can't just kill someone to make yourself feel better." : Clarke Griffin (to Finn Collins): "If I hadn't confronted Murphy, none of this would have happened." : Clarke Griffin (to Bellamy Blake): "Bellamy, stop! You'll kill him!" : Clarke Griffin (to Bellamy Blake): "No! We don't decide who lives and dies. Not down here." : Clarke Griffin (to Bellamy Blake):"No, I was wrong before, okay? You were right. Sometimes it's dangerous to tell people the truth. But if we're gonna survive down here, we can't just live by "whatever the hell we want". We need rules." : Clarke Griffin (to Finn Collins): "You're not alone." : -- Murphy's Law ---- : Clarke Griffin (to Finn Collins): "Finn, that's not a shooting star." : Clarke Griffin (to Finn Collins): "I screwed up. Let myself get distracted." : Clarke Griffin (to Raven Reyes): "Welcome home." : Clarke Griffin (to Bellamy Blake): "That's why you took the wristbands. Needed everyone to think we're dead." : Clarke Griffin (to Bellamy Blake): "Bellamy, don't you see what this means? You're not a murderer. You always did what you had to do to protect your sister. That's who you are. And you can do it again, by protecting 300 of your people. Where's the radio?" : Clarke Griffin (to Finn Collins): "But you wouldn't take off your wristband. You had hope. It's okay, I get it. I was around, passably cute, and now it's over." : Clarke Griffin (to Bellamy Blake): "I don't know. I hope so. Can you wish on this kind of shooting star? : -- Twilight's Last Gleaming ---- : Clarke Griffin (to Bellamy Blake): "It's Octavia. She's probably chasing butterflies." : Clarke Griffin (to Bellamy Blake): "Don't thank me. I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it for Octavia." : Clarke Griffin (to Finn Collins): "You have a girlfriend, Finn. There's really nothing left to say." : Clarke Griffin (to Raven Reyes): "I'm nothing like my mom." : Clarke Griffin (to Raven Reyes): "Huh? Oh, uh, yeah. Uh, we saw this two-headed deer our first day on the ground. Welcome to paradise, right?" : Clarke Griffin (to Raven Reyes): "Do you think I wanted this? I didn't even know you existed. Look, as far as he knew, you were dead, Raven. Or you would have been soon enough. My mom, too, and everyone we ever knew on the Ark, and there was nothing we could do to stop it." : Clarke Griffin (to Raven Reyes): "I hardly know him." : -- His Sister's Keeper ---- : Clarke Griffin (to Abigail Griffin): "Mom, I need your help. One of our people was stabbed by a grounder." : -- Contents Under Pressure : Clarke Griffin (to Thelonious Jaha): "I'm so sorry. Wells is... Wells is dead." : -- Contents Under Pressure : Clarke Griffin (to Bellamy Blake): "Look, this is not who we are." : -- Contents Under Pressure : Clarke Griffin (to Bellamy Blake about their captive): "His people will care. How long until they figure out where he is? And what happens when they do? I mean, when they come looking for him? They will, Bellamy." : -- Contents Under Pressure : Clarke Griffin (to Raven Reyes): "This isn't blood. It's something else. I did everything she told me. I've seen this before. Shortness of breath. Fever. Seizing. It's poison." : -- Contents Under Pressure : Clarke Griffin: "He poisoned the blade. All this time, you knew Finn was gonna die no matter what we did." : -- Contents Under Pressure : Clarke Griffin (to Abigail Griffin): "Dad's dead because of you. You turned him in. I know it. Wells told me everything before he... He let me believe that he did it, so that I'd hate him instead of you." : -- Contents Under Pressure ---- : Clarke Griffin: "We're doing everything we can to prepare here. We're gathering nuts and berries, curing meats, digging for roots, but the truth is, we'll freeze before we starve." : -- Day Trip : Clarke Griffin (to Jaha): "I know you both think that betraying my dad, killing him, was an unavoidable tragedy, but I don't see it that way, and I never will. So just tell me who's next and let someone who actually wants to talk to their parents have a turn." : -- Day Trip : Clarke Griffin (to Bellamy Blake): "Well, because right now, I don't feel like being around anyone I actually like." : Clarke Griffin (to Bellamy Blake): "I'm not gonna fight you on bringing guns back to camp. I know we need them, but don't expect me to like it." : Clarke Griffin (to Bellamy Blake): "That was amazing. Ha! Am I horrible for feeling that?" : Clarke Griffin (to Jake in a hallucination): "You want me to say mom did the best she could. This is about what you want. You're dead because of her. She doesn't deserve my forgiveness." : Clarke Griffin (to Bellamy Blake): "You're right. I don't want to face my mom. I don't want to face any of it. All I think about every day is who we're gonna keep everyone alive, but we don't have a choice." : Clarke Griffin (to The 100): "These are weapons, okay, not toys, and we have to be prepared to give them up to the guard when the Dropships come, but until then, they're gonna help keep us safe." : Clarke Griffin ((to Jaha) about Bellamy Blake): "Before you do, I'd like to say something. When you sent us down here, you sent us to die, but miraculously, most of us are still alive. In large part, that is because of him, because of Bellamy. He's one of us, and he deserves to be pardoned of his crimes just like the rest of us." : Clarke Griffin (to Finn Collins about Bellamy Blake): "I trust him." : -- Day Trip ---- : Clarke Griffin (to the 100): "If we leave, we may never find a place as safe as this. And God knows, in this world, we could be faced with something worse tomorrow. But that doesn't change the simple fact that if we stay here, we will die, tonight. So pack your things, just take what you can carry. Now!" : -- We Are Grounders (Part 1) ---- : Clarke Griffin (to the 100): "We are not Grounders!" : -- We Are Grounders (Part 2)